Closer Than My Hands Have Been
by xblueflowerx
Summary: Misty Waterflower has the perfect life, a great job, a wonderful soon to be husband, amazing friends. There is just one problem, a life she had tried to forget. An old love that could threaten her new relationship and after eight years she'd not ready for old feelings to resurface. Pokehipping, slight contestshipping.
1. Chapter 1

…

Misty sighed as she watched raindrops slide down her office window, dull grey buildings and the whirr of her computer as the back drop. It was days like these that she wanted to go home.

Don't get her wrong, she loved the fast-paced life of New York City. She loved that her job in PR got her invites to the best parties, got her to-die-for freebies and an address book of contacts that would make a Kardashian jealous. But nothing could beat the Florida sun.

Sure, it rained there too, but somehow a huge storm crackling through the air after a long hot day on the beach was a relief. Unlike here where it rained so much the puddles barely had time to evaporate before the next onslaught of rain came down.

And the snow! Don't even get her started on the white stuff. Those tiny, fluffy flakes looked gorgeous as they floated through the air but god, did they cut like glass when they landed on your face.

But she knew she could never go back to Florida, despite how much she missed the sun beating down on her skin. She'd burned too many bridges there, even her own mother wouldn't want her back.

"I got wet!" Her best friend and co-worker announced, bustling back into the office. Hair plastered to her face but proud smile on her cheeks as she held out a Starbucks mug.

"I can see that." Misty laughed as she took the coffee from her outstretched hand and took a sip. "Hmm, but worth the journey for that caffeine."

"If you say so." May rolled her eyes. "Next time you're doing the coffee run."

May was the first friend Misty made when she moved to New York, they were both young girls with big dreams who had hit it off straight away. In a cheap bedsit on the outskirts of the city they'd both interned for Purple PR. Working their way up until between the two of them they practically ran the place. Bitchy, pushy, ambitious, driven. Call them what you want, Misty and May were two girls who got the job done.

"So what, pray tell, are we celebrating tonight?" May asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing?" Misty frowned. When they'd first become friends May had celebrated daily, weekly, monthly and yearly friendiversary. Surely, now they were in their late 20s they were too old for those anymore.

"Well, Rudy seems to think differently." She replied, waving her phone at Misty to prove a point.

"What on Earth?" She mumbled grabbing her phone.

Sure enough, there was an evite from Rudy for some sort of party. The whole event was cryptic, nothing more than a simple description.

 _Come help me celebrate some incredible news._

It wasn't like Rudy to keep a secret, the man couldn't lie to save his life. She'd discovered that quickly in the first few months of their relationship. Not that Misty was complaining, it showed her she could easily trust him as it was so against his nature to be dishonest.

Rudy had been her boyfriend for a little over two years now, they'd met in the most ridiculous of fashions that had their friends rolling their eyes. They'd both been reaching for the last salmon terrine. A serious purchase for Rudy but a joke for Misty to show May that the other half seemed to be incapable of chewing food anymore – not that she'd ever come clean about that fact.

Their relationship had progressed slowly from then on, Rudy had been a perfect gentleman despite Misty's subtle and not-so subtle hints. But in the long run she knew she's be thankful that she'd finally found a man who treated her with respect.

She was happy with Rudy, it was a grown-up relationship. What they lacked sexually they made up for with laughter and conversation. He didn't always make her heart ignite with passion, but she'd learnt at a young age that fire in a relationship was all well and good but it left you vulnerable to getting burnt.

"So?" May probed, after Misty had sat in silence for a few minutes too long.

"I have no idea." She shook her head.

So much for a quiet night in with some wine, crisps and a Netflix binge. She supposed now she would have to go celebrate whatever news Rudy wanted to share.

A little miffed, her finger hung over the decline button. Serve him right for not telling her what was going on but he was obviously excited about something and she wasn't petty enough to say no out of spite.

"Interesting." May mused, rubbing her chin as if she were Sherlock solving a case. "What could Rudy want to celebrate that he can't tell anyone, not even his girlfriend?"

Misty laughed as May's eyebrows jumped up and down in quick succession, she knew what it was not what the other girl was thinking. But Rudy was far too practical for this sort of extravagance.

"Not sure." She shrugged. "Guess we will have to find out later."

"Yes." She hummed. "I guess we will."

…

Misty groaned as she paid for the taxi fare, usually she could convince Rudy to come pick her up so she could get ready at his but tonight he was having none of it. She really begrudged paying for the overpriced taxi to get her from the centre to the back of beyond, but these were the things people did for love.

By the time she arrived she could see the party was already in full swing and she wasn't even late. It was if everybody but her had received a different time for the start. Least she never minded making an entrance.

She felt very conscious as she let herself in, she could have sworn that the room feel silent as Rudy's front door creaked open. Part of her just wanted to back out again and come back later when people were too drunk to notice her late arrival.

But before she had the chance to, May yanked the door the rest of the way greeting her with wet eyes and a wide smile.

"You're here!" She screamed, pulling Misty into a hug.

"How much have you had?" Misty frowned, awkwardly returning the hug.

"Nothing, we were all waiting for you!" She laughed, as if the answer were obvious.

"Right." She nodded.

As if she were Moses at the red sea, the crowd parted and left her a path towards Rudy – stood by a very tempting champagne tower. Self-consciously, she walked towards Rudy. She hadn't felt this exposed since she'd walked… well not for a very long time at least.

"Hi." She coughed, never before feeling so awkward greeting her boyfriend.

"Hi." Rudy replied, not looking her in the eye. Another sign there was something he was keeping something from her. But she couldn't dwell on that, not in front of all these people.

"So." She clicked her tongue. "What is this party in aid of?"

"I was sort of hoping it could be an engagement party." He explained, dropping to his knees.

"What?" She gasped as he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.

"Misty, will you marry me?"

Misty was speechless, the question completely blindsiding her as well as the ring. A clear diamond cut in a teardrop, sparkling in Rudy's overhead lighting. Smaller diamonds hugged the edge and carried on around the band. The whole thing was so large she was sure it would reach her knuckle when it was finally put on her delicate finger.

"Misty." She heard May hiss behind her.

"Oh sorry." Misty blushed. "You took me by surprise."

A small ripple of laughter went through the crowd at the confession, all besides Rudy who looked terrified.

"So?" He prompted, his voice wobbling slightly with nerves.

"You idiot." She rolled her eyes. "Of course I'll marry you."

Rudy leapt up with a smile, eagerly slipping the ring onto her finger and giving her a kiss. The weight of the ring was new and foreign but it felt right, she knew her life is taking exactly the right path for once.

Misty pulled back with a scream as a cork hit her in the back of the head before froth from champagne poured over them.

"Hey!" Misty squealed. "This dress is dry clean only Mabel."

May just laughed at the scold, continuing to shake the bottle and filthy up the new engaged couple.

"A drink?" Rudy asked, holding out a flute which has somehow managed to be filled during all the commotion.

"Sure." She nodded.

Misty knew it's cheesy, and if they weren't in a crowded room full of people Rudy would probably laugh it off, but she linked her arm around his before he could take a drink.

"Cheers." She grinned.

"Cheers." He rolled his eyes, indulging her all the same.

…

"Ow, ow, ow." Misty complained as the fingers she'd tried to carelessly run through her hair got stuck in tacky tangles.

This champagne was going to be a pain to get out and the dress was a write off but the reaction from everyone had made her smile. The pure joy everyone felt for her and Rudy was infectious, even if the joy was supposed to start with her.

She wanted to marry Rudy, she knew he was the perfect man to spend the rest of life with. But onto each life some rain must fall and Misty had a big storm coming.

She sighed as she looked down at the ring, big and bulky. A status symbol more than anything but that was Rudy all over, he liked the finer things in life and if he could rope Misty in too then that was even better.

She couldn't help but compare it to another ring in her jewellery box. A simple aquamarine gem on a plain gold band, over half the size of her current ring but they buyer knew her better. Knew she cared more for what jewellery could represent rather than the piece itself.

"Here's where you're hiding." May said, coming out to stand beside Misty on the balcony.

After the hundredth congratulations Misty had snuck out, she needed a moment away from everything while she collected her thoughts. She hadn't even thought about the destination before she realised her feet were climbing up and up the stairs until she was in Rudy's bedroom and could barely hear the merriment on the ground floor.

She supposed this would soon become her house, everyone would expect her to give up her apartment over Rudy. A three-story town house was definitely a better place for a newly married couple to settle down, it had room for the pitter patter of little feet Misty was expected to provide.

"You okay?" May asked with a frown.

"Course, I just needed a little air. Got claustrophobic." She laughed. "Rudy didn't notice did he?"

"No, he's too busy playing host." She joked.

Misty half smiled back, her gaze dropping back to her ring. It really was an eyesore, but she supposed nobody could be perfect. Bad jewellery choices were hardly a deal breaker, and Misty knew deal breakers.

"What's wrong?" May asked, wrapping her arm around Misty.

"Nothing, I just…" She trailed off, it was far too much to unload at a party.

"Are you not happy about marrying Rudy?" May bit her lip, she knew Misty never gushed about her relationship but she assumed that was just how Misty was. She'd never got weak kneed over a boy, that was more May's thing.

"No, it's not that. I love him it's just…" Misty sighed, she knew she could trust May but this was still a secret she'd kept for so long it felt strange saying it out loud. As if a nightmarish ghoul would appear if she said his name three times.

"It's just what? Come on Misty, I thought I was your best friend." May whined, it was cheap tactic but she knew it always worked with Misty.

"I can't get married." She sighed.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"I'm, technically, already married." She bit her lip, feeling a lot better now that she had finally said the truth, it had almost been eight years since she'd even allowed herself to think about it.

"What?!" May shouted, Misty suddenly very conscious of all the people downstairs.

"Look, it's really not that big of a deal." Misty whispered, desperately trying to hush her.

"It's a huge deal! How long have I known you? And I missed you getting married. What was it? A drunken night out?" May asked. "No, I would have been there. Can't you just get an annulment?"

"We've been married for ten years I think we're a little past that now." She admitted, wincing at the scream that came from May.

"Ten years?! Why didn't you tell me?" She gasped, slamming the balcony door shut to keep this conversation private.

"I don't know." Misty shrugged, dropping down onto a chair. "When we first met it seemed a bit much to be like 'Hi I'm Misty and I have an estranged husband.' Then it became awkward because I never mentioned it so I just sort of forgot about it. I never thought it would become an issue."

"How did you never think it would be an issue?" May laughed, sitting beside her.

"Well when you're nineteen and already had a failed marriage behind you, you sort of lose your faith in love." She rolled her eyes.

"I guess." She agreed.

The pair fell into silence after that, Misty could tell May wanted to question her more but felt awkward. This sudden secret sharing had put a rift between them, Misty knew it. As far as May was concerned, she'd been lying since the start of their friendship. If she could lie about something as big as a marriage, what else could she lie about?

"Go on then." Misty said, waiting for her dressing down.

"Who is he? How did it happen? What was he like? Why did you break up? Why didn't he follow you?" She questioned breathlessly, not exactly the reaction Misty was expecting.

Misty sighed, she knew she couldn't avoid talking about it anymore. And May was just the starter, Rudy was the main course and all his friends were the desert.

"His name was Ash, he was my first boyfriend and I was besotted with him. I'd had this crush on him since I was about ten but I couldn't even work out how to be around. I followed him around like some doe-eyed puppy trying to get his attention but it just came out in arguments and insults." She groaned. "God I was embarrassing."

"Then what happened?" She asked, eyes dreamy as she listened. How could she forget what a romantic May was?

"I don't know, the fighting changed, I guess. It was flirty and playful it just progressed naturally. When he asked me to marry him I was so excited, he was my whole world of course I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. My whole family tried to talk me out of it but I just thought they didn't get it, get us." She laughed at how foolish she used to be. "Suddenly I'm living in the shitty flat with him, arguing over the washing up and making the bed. And when he suggested kids, Christ, I panicked."

"What did you do?" She whispered.

"I ran." She groaned, burying her head in her hands. "Before social media it was easier to do. He didn't know where I went and that was it. I lost track of time and suddenly it had been ten years since we got married and almost eight since I last saw him."

May just nodded, unsure what more there was to say. So much information to process and so many behaviours explained. The way she used to constantly look over her shoulder, the way she jumped whenever someone knocked at the door, the way she hesitated whenever she filled her name out on a form.

"Misty Waterflower, I do declare." May joked. "You're a dark horse."

"It's Misty Ketchum actually." She smiled despite herself, trust May to bring a smile out of her. "I have to tell Rudy, don't I?"

"Not necessarily." She answered, rubbing her chin again. Always a bad sign Misty decided. "And where does this allusive Ash live?"

"Florida, I guess? That's where I left him." She said, wondering what Ash had made of himself. She hadn't allowed herself to indulge in memories from the past for so long she'd almost forgotten his ambition and his dream. He'd be someone now, he'd probably have someone too. Long over his youthful romance, nothing more than regrets between them.

"Then we go to Florida, quick sign of the papers and bam you're done. Rudy is none the wiser and you're a single girl again." May grinned, extremely proud of herself.

"Isn't that a bit dishonest?" She frowned, was a lie really the way to start a marriage. Not that she knew much about successful marriages.

"I think you're about eight years too late for that." She chided.

"I guess, but what am I supposed to say? I can't just up and leave without any reason."

"Girls weekend, wedding shopping, an early bridal shower. I don't know, be creative." She sighed, she really did have to do all the work.

Misty groaned, she knew May was right but seeing him again, going back to the place where it all began and where it all ended terrified her. She may have grown up but deep inside she was still that frightened little girl who had ran away when the going got tough.

"Florida, here I come." She smiled miserably.

…

 _Misty smiled at her reflection, she didn't want to sound big headed but she looked good. As she should, it was her wedding day after all._

 _She adjusted her dress, ivory and blue much to her mother's disgust. But she knew what worked and white would just wash her out, no way was she going to look like a ghost on her wedding day. Especially next to Ash's naturally tanned skin._

 _These were photos she was going to show all her friends, all her family. Her kids, her grandkids. She needed to look amazing._

 _She wiggled her toes into her shoes, admiring how they made her legs look even longer than usual – she was blessed in that department. Another fact her mother was cross about was the length of the dress, but why spend all that money on shoes and a pedicure if you're just going to cover it up._

" _Oh Misty." Her mum gasped walking into the room. "You look beautiful."_

" _Thank you." Misty smiled, the first good word her mother had said since she found out about the engagement._

" _You know it's not too late to change your mind." She urged, desperate for her daughter to reconsider. Both her and Ash had so much growing to do and they might not grow into people that were still in love. She couldn't watch her baby go through that heartbreak, especially so young._

" _Mum!" She whined. "I love Ash, I want to marry him. Age is just a number anyway, I'm gonna love Ash when I'm twenty, when I'm thirty, when I'm sixty, hell even when I'm one hundred!"_

 _She loved him, more than she ever loved anyone before, more than she would ever love anyone again. But she knew nobody understood that, understood them._

" _Of course, sweetie." She smiled, knowing it was too late. Misty was stubborn as a mule and whether she wanted it to or not this wedding was happening._

" _Right." Misty nodded, pulling her veil over her eyes. "Get Dad."_

 _Her mum smiled and slipped out the room, seconds later her Dad appeared. The same proud smile her mum had had when she first saw her. Misty knew it would slip off in a second._

" _Honey bunch, you look gorgeous!" He said, pretending to rub dust from his water eyes._

" _But I shouldn't do it?" She groaned._

" _I never said that, if you love this boy, really truly love him, don't you ever let him go." He said, pressing a kiss on her head._

" _Thanks Dad."_

 _Misty took her Dad's arm and they came out the room, her heart in her throat as she walked down the grand stairs. The doors thrown open as the music started, all her friends and family waiting for her to make the biggest commitment of her life._

 _She knew there were rumours, she knew everyone thought she was pregnant. That everyone thought her dad had forced Ash down the aisle because there was no way his first grandchild would be born a bastard._

 _But it wasn't like that, this is where they were headed anyway why wait five years until they were the 'socially acceptable age' to marry when they were ready now?_

 _Misty put on her most confident smile and walked towards her soon to be ex-fiancé. A husband, Misty was going to have an honest to god husband. She was so excited._

 _Ash finally turned around, his smile wide and slightly crooked like it always was but as breath-taking as the day she first fell in love with him. He winked at her and she thought her knees were going to buckle underneath her._

 _How had she managed to get the most gorgeous boy in the world to marry her, scrappy little Misty who thought a side pony and jean shorts were the height of fashion. She knew girls envied her, it was written all over the faces. But she loved Ash for so much more than his looks._

 _She loved his determination and his tenacity, she loved how he knew what he wanted and went after it with a rash confidence he hadn't really earned. She loved how he could always make her smile, she loved how he always saw the best in people, in her. She loved how whenever he was around nobody else in the room mattered._

 _God, she adored him and just like her dad said, she was never letting him go._

 _The ceremony went by in a blur of nerves and tears, Misty wasn't even sure what she was saying but she knew she'd said 'I do', she knew there was now matching gold bands on both their fingers and she knew the rest of their life had just begun._

" _You may now kiss the bride." The priest said, the crowd letting out a cheer as Ash swooped Misty backwards and gave her a dramatic kiss._

" _Misty Ketchum, I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life." Ash whispered against her lips before giving her a kiss._

 _And Misty knew she was going to love him for the rest of her life too._

…

 **I have been told this has a similar story line to a film, however I have never actually seen this film so if you're hoping it will follow that story line it probably wont.**


	2. Chapter 2

…

Misty nervously swirled the wine around in her glass, an action she'd seen Rudy do multiple times and talk about the different earthy smells. But all she could smell was alcohol and she needed it. Although that wasn't the rules here, you didn't actually drink anything. Nobody got drunk at a wine tasting, that would be uncouth.

No, you spat it out into various pitchers around the room. Because apparently that was classier than taking a sip.

She hadn't really questioned the idea of wine tasting when Rudy had first suggested it, they liked to drink and they liked a variety. Why wouldn't they enjoy it? But now she was here Misty realised this was the first step in planning her wedding. Her wedding that legally had no business happening.

Since the engagement she was no closer to confessing to Rudy about her previous marriage that was technically still current. And she's made no attempts to contact Ash for a divorce. So, it was a bust all around really.

Despite May's nudging and suggestions there was no trip to Florida booked, if she had to do this it was all going to be done by email or phone. If only she had any contact details for Ash.

"What do you think about this wine?" Rudy asked her, bringing her back to the moment.

"It's nice." She said, trying to get some enthusiasm but if she was being honest this was torture. Flaunting all this drink and not letting her indulge.

"It would go well with fish." He sniffed his drink, as if confirming yes this was the red for fish. It all tasted the same to Misty.

"Are we having fish?" She frowned. Had she missed a conversation where they had decided all their courses?

"Nope, but it's always good to have options." Rudy flashed a smile before grabbing another wine to sample.

Planning a wedding hadn't seemed nearly as stressful the first time around, there had been no wine choices to make. A bar had been all the needed, with a carb loaded buffet to soak up the alcohol.

"Do we have to have a sit-down meal?" Misty hissed, not wanting the other cultured people to overhear them.

"Well, what else do you suggest we do?" He chuckled, as if the sheer idea of anything but a three-course meal was outrageous.

"What about afternoon tea?" She suggested.

"Afternoon tea?" He repeated slowly, like the words were foreign to him.

"Yeah, like finger food. Sandwiches, cakes, macaroons. We could have little cake stands with watching china tea sets. It will be adorable! And prosecco for toasts." She smiled, already picturing the set up in her head.

"Misty, sweetie, we're not some teenagers getting married. It's got to be a little more sophisticated than that." He shook his head, Misty had been to teenagers' weddings and believe me they didn't have afternoon tea. "Can you really expect my family to sit down and be fed finger food?"

Misty frowned, she wasn't really sure what the great issue was. It wasn't as if she was asking them chicken wings in a barn. She thought the idea of afternoon tea would be quite quaint, clearly, she was wrong.

This was obviously no longer their wedding and had become Rudy's wedding. She could hardly begrudge him though, she'd been through this all before so it had lost some of its sparkle.

"I guess not." She admitted defeat, downing her wine. "I need some air."

Misty placed her glass back on the table before weaving through the crowds and out the doors. She took a deep gulp before resting her arms on the balcony, it was freezing out here and she hated it. Bring back those warm summer evenings when storms crackled in the air, she missed a time when she didn't always see her own breath if she so much as stepped outside.

"Thanks." She said softly as Rudy placed his jacket over her shivering shoulders.

"No problem." He shrugged, standing beside her with a deep sigh that they both watched float into the sky. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"What?" She asked, spinning to look at him.

"Whenever we do any sort of wedding planning you get really distant. And I'm at a complete lose because you've never been distant before so I don't know what to say that will help." Rudy admitted, nervously chewing on his nail – a habit Misty knew he despised. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"Of course, I do!" Misty practically shouted, she wasn't going to let a previous grievance ruin her marriage to a perfect man.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked. "I thought girls were supposed to love wedding planning."

"It's not that, it's just…" She sighed, maybe it was time to just bite the bullet. "I have a lot of things from my past that I kept running from and now, with this wedding, it's made me realise I've got to face them."

"Do you mean your family back in Florida?" Rudy suggested, and Misty decided to jump on that train of thought.

It was easier than admitting the whole messy truth of Ash, she wasn't exactly the prize Rudy thought with an estranged husband. Besides, who would still want to marry someone when they found out they had a penchant for running out on people.

"I just feel like I can't get married until I tie up all these loose ends." She shrugged.

"I understand that." Rudy nodded, Misty could practically see the relief in his eyes as he realised it wasn't because of him she had cold feet. "You want your family at the wedding."

"Right." She said slowly. They'd only be invited if they could be paid to keep quiet about Ash. "I need to go back to Florida."

Just saying the words out loud made her stomach drop, it had been eight years since she'd last been there. Would anyone even want to see her again? Did all her friends and family even still live there? She hadn't exactly kept in contact so there was no guarantee they'd be there. And if they even were how much would have changed? She doubted they'd all just lived in a bubble waiting for her arrival.

"I can't get the time off work." Rudy sighed, running his finger through his hair as if leaving Misty to face her family alone was the worst thing he could do. It made Misty feel even guiltier for the lies she was telling.

"It's probably for the best." She reassured with a gentle hand on his wrist. "It won't be pretty."

"I doubt that." He laughed, leaning over to press a kiss on her head. "Who could ever be mad at you?"

"You'd be surprised." She rolled her eyes. "Florida here I come."

…

Misty groaned as she scrolled through a variety of travel sites looking for flights. All the cheap ones were for months away and all the decent companies were booked up for the next few weeks, she had enough going on at the moment without the added pressure of a plane that you feared wouldn't even get off the ground.

"That's not work." May said, causing Misty to jump in her seat as her friend appeared at her shoulder.

"Observant as ever." Misty muttered, grabbing the cookie from her friend's hand.

"Hey!" She protested, but made no effort to take it back. "Still didn't answer my question."

"Because you never asked one." She smirked, knowing it always wound May up when she was being pedantic.

"Why are you looking at cheap flights? If you're planning the honeymoon, I suggest pushing the boat out a little." May teased, walking over to her desk.

"It's not for the honeymoon." She swallowed. "I'm going to Florida."

Misty cringed at the sound of a coffee dropping, no doubt spilling all over May's keyboard. But if her scream was anything to go by, she really didn't care.

"We're going to Florida?!"

"No, I said I'm going to Florida." Misty rolled her eyes, she really should have just booked this holiday at home and called in sick for a week. It would have been easier than having to battle May.

"What?" She pouted, Misty refusing to look at her lest she fall for the puppy dog eyes. "But I've never even been to Florida!"

"This is not a holiday May, I'm literally going to get a divorce and then coming home." She sighed, grabbing her purse.

"You can't do this alone!"

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Because what if it goes wrong and this Ash guy is pissed, ends up killing you and burying you in his back garden. Nobody would even know where you were!" May rambled. "Or worse you fall back in love with each other and run away together."

"How is that worse than me getting killed?" She blanched.

"You would prefer to do that to Rudy?" She gasped.

"Over dying? Yes, I think I would." Misty laughed.

"Misty, sometimes I'm not sure I know you." She narrowed her eyes.

Misty shook her head in disbelief before turning back to her computer. Her mouse hovered over the check out button. Maybe May was right, not about the murder or running away but it might be nice to have some sort of back up. Their relationship was volatile at times and it really could turn nasty when they got their claws out, having May there would at least force them both to be on their best behaviour.

"So, can I come?" May broke the silence.

"Fine." Misty groaned, throwing her arms up in the air. "Come along but don't blame me when you're bitterly disappointed."

"Please, this is the closest to a real-life soap opera I'm ever going to get!" She squealed, pushing Misty's wheelie chair out the way to add her own tickets to the basket. "Let me embrace this moment."

Misty leant forward and rubbed her temples, she was really beginning to regret this decision already. Maybe it would be easier just to send the papers via a lawyer. But deep down she knew Ash deserved better, he deserved an explanation and closure. However, she wasn't sure she was ready to give it to him.

…

Misty rolled her eyes as the metal detectors rang loudly the moment she stepped through, every time she tried to go on holiday something always set them off. Almost as if she had had a hip replacement nobody had told her about.

But she went through the motions, holding her arms out as the hand-held detector ran over her body and found nothing. It would annoy her if it didn't happen so much, least with the promise of cheap, duty-free shopping on the other side she was willing to put up with the inconvenience.

Once they were through, May made a beeline for a cluster of chairs, snagging a set that had a table that was clean – well as clean as you can get in the airport. This was how May and her differed in their airport habits, while Misty liked to pass the time splurging on items she didn't need, May preferred to people watch with a strong drink in her hand.

In the end, Misty decided to just follow her friend. A little drink might help calm her nerves.

"Gin and tonic?" May offered, grabbing her purse out her bag.

"Please." She nodded, before May slipped off to the bar.

Misty sighed as she flicked through her messages, lots of good luck messages from Rudy, all of them assuring her that her family would forgive her. If only he knew the truth then he probably wouldn't be feeling quite so positive about this whole trip.

How had she managed to get herself into this mess? She knew she was naïve as a child but did she really think that running out on a marriage wouldn't have any consequences? That she could just pretend that part of her life had never happened and then magically it didn't exist anymore.

Misty faked a smile when May came back, she knew her friend could see right through it but she was kind enough to not mention it. Instead, she pulled a folder out of her bag and dropped it in front of Misty.

"Not like you to bring work on holiday." Misty laughed, only to cut off when she opened the folder.

Staring back at her was a newspaper article that had been printed off the internet, normally nothing to interest Misty but today the subject had captured her attention. The photo seemed like it was taken in another life-time, but she supposed in a way it was. A time when things were simpler.

It was her and Ash's wedding, so in love they weren't actually looking at the camera. Instead, they were staring into each other's eyes, smiles wide as they were oblivious to the world around them during their first dance. Misty couldn't help but smile as she looked at the pictures, fingers itching to reach out and gently caress Ash's young face. It was true what they said, no matter how it ended it truly was the happiest day of your life.

 _Young hearts, run free. A wedding for first and lasting love._

Misty wanted to laugh, if only it had been that simple. It had been a friend of Ash's family, Todd Snap, that had written the article, claiming the local news was always so dire and they needed a human-interest piece to brighten it up. And who didn't love high school sweethearts with a bright future ahead of them.

Skimming through it was overly optimistic. How the 'handsome groom' and the 'blushing bride' were sure to go the distance, their love was timeless and their marriage was set to last.

Last two years perhaps.

"So, you had a pretty elaborate wedding." May said, turning the page to a collage of photos that had made a double spread.

Misty was always amazed how much they wrote about their wedding but it just goes to show it's not what you know but who you know.

"Mum was happy to pay for the white wedding when she knew it was going to be a feature in the paper. Bragging rights for life." She shook her head, if only she'd offered the same support for the aftermath.

"You looked amazing." She said, pointing to a photo of Ash attempting to bit the garter off Misty's leg but both of them were laughing to hard. "You're so happy."

"Yeah, well, it didn't last." Misty shrugged, turning the page again only to gasp when she saw Ash's face staring back at her.

But it wasn't the Ash she remembered, he was older. Probably not the most recent photo of him but he was definitely in his early 20s. Why she was staring at Ash's Facebook profile she wasn't sure and part of her was a little afraid to turn the page again out of fear of what she might find next.

"I've done a little online research." May said proudly.

"I can see that." She nodded, turning to see Ash's current address. Different from where she'd left him but she still recognised the area. "How?"

"You gave me a first and last name, it was hardly difficult." She rolled her eyes as if it were blatantly obvious.

"Right." Misty nodded, she never really had much of an online presence just to be sure so she never understood how easy it was to 'stalk' someone.

She flicked the page again to find another article about Ash, this time to say that he had opened his own business – photography by Todd again she noted. Something he had never expressed an interest in while they were together, but to be fair he never expressed much of an interest beyond sex and starting a family so who knew what he was going to do for a career? Furniture design was hardly what she expected, but the pieces were. Rustic and homely, just like Ash.

"I have to say, he doesn't look like your type, so muscly and sexy." May gushed, flicking over again to show a topless Ash building an outdoor table and chairs set. "You usually go for a softer, more delicate man."

"Thanks?" Misty said, but she supposed the idea of Rudy building anything with his two hands was laughable. He was much more comfortable behind the screen of a laptop than out in the wilderness. "You hardly find many burly men on the streets of New York."

"I guess."

Or maybe it was like the old saying, once bitten and twice shy. If she avoided those men, they couldn't hurt her again. It was like how the smell of a certain drink could make your stomach curl she felt like that about certain men coming onto her.

"I know we've been avoiding this topic, but I've got to know. Are you really ready to see him again?" May asked, flagging down the bar tender for another drink. Knowing May, she'd just left her card at the till and was planning on keeping her tab open.

"I don't know, I guess I'm scared." She admitted, gladly taking the drink off the bar tender.

"Of what? That he might still be in love with you?" She prompted.

"God no!" She snorted into her drink. "He'll be way past loving me by now, I'm just scared to go back. I've cut all my ties with everything there and suddenly I'm going back, I never thought I would have to. I'd burnt too many bridges and now I am, I'm just scared."

"Come on Misty, when have you ever been scared to do anything?" May encouraged. "Getting married despite your parents' protests? Running off to New York, all alone? Getting engaged despite already being married? A little stupid perhaps, but brave as hell!"

"Thanks." She smiled.

But it wasn't that easy, she was still terrified. How could she just walk back after eight years and think nothing had changed? That she could just stroll up to Ash and get him to sign the papers without a fight? She knew better than that, it was going to be a long, tough week.

…

Thanks to all the drinks, Misty had slept through most of the flight. Not even her nerves could stop the alcohol from knocking her out. But it did mean that, far too quickly, she was getting into a taxi and handing over Ash's new address.

"Sure thing." The taxi driver winked before heading out the airport.

May was chattering excitedly as they travelled but it washed over Misty without her taking any of it in, her stomach was a mix of anxiety and familiarity.

She felt a strange warmth as sights she began to recognise whizzed past the window. Different from what she remembered and yet, unchanged at the same time. All the memories she had tried to forget, tried to push down suddenly coming rushing back. Happy ones, sad ones, ones that had her practically cringing in her seat but they were all her and she'd missed her.

She felt like she was finally coming home.

"Here we are." May said, leaning forward to pay the man and swiftly exciting the car.

"Right." Misty croaked, hand frozen on the handle.

She saw the curtains twitch and her heart dropped, knowing that on the other side of the window was Ash. Watching the taxi pull up in confusion as an unfamiliar woman got out with a lot of luggage. He'd be outside in a minute; his curiosity always did get the better of him and she'd have to face him. Whether she wanted to or not.

"You getting out sweetheart?" The driver frowned, wondering if she was one of those posh city girls who expected the door to be opened for her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I…" She trailed off as the front door flew open and she saw him.

Stood in the doorway, hand above his eyes to shield them as he took in the sight of May unpacking the boot as if she lived here. He opened his mouth to speak, probably to tell this strange woman she must have the wrong address when he spotted her. Face almost pressed against the glass as she debated whether she could just tell the driver to take her back to the airport.

But before she could do that, the door was being ripped open and May was yanking her out of the car.

"Brave, remember?" She hissed as she pushed Misty towards the house.

She stumbled slightly but managed to catch herself before she fell at Ash's feet and made a complete fool of herself. What a good first impression she was making. Was it a first impression or a second impression? She wasn't sure, was it even an impression if you knew the person?

She inwardly shook her head to stop that train of thought, now was not the time for rambling. Now was the time to be brave.

She finally allowed herself to look at Ash, really look at him and she realised the years had been good to him. Gone was the scrappy boy who was still growing into his limbs and in his place was an attractive, rugged man. He wore his five o'clock shadow well but his eyes still held that youthful glow.

But she supposed, he wasn't the only one who'd changed. She no longer wore her hair short and always up, instead she'd let it grow out to hang loose down her back. She didn't hide herself in baggy clothes but picked things that hugged and accentuated her figure.

They'd both grown up, no longer the children that got married but adults that led their own, separate lives. And yet, as they stared at each it felt like the past eight years hadn't passed and this sudden distance that was forced between them had vanished.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Ash smirked, walking down the steps of his porch until her was in front of her. "Misty, it's been a while."

"Hi Ash." She swallowed. "It's good to see you."

He held his hand out and she awkwardly accepted the gesture, it was more formal then they were used to but how else did one greet an estranged husband? But it was still familiar to her, Ash's brown eyes sparkling in the warm Florida sun, the smell of the sea air that always lingered, the quiet that came from little traffic. Yeah, she was finally home.

…


	3. Chapter 3

…

Misty swallowed nervously as Ash dropped her hand, did she invite herself in? Did she wait until Ash asked? Did she even want to go in?

It was overly presumptuous of her to not book a hotel, the thought of spending five minutes with Ash was daunting enough. Let alone a whole night!

Misty could practically feel May's eyes flitting between the two of them, she knew her best friend would be struggling to stay quiet through this whole moment. She would have so many questions for Ash, all rushing around in her head that when she was finally given the chance to speak they'd probably all be unleashed in one go.

"Right." Ash announced, grabbing the suitcase by Misty's feet. "Let's get you inside before you burn, I'm not spending another night rubbing aloe on your shoulders."

Misty frowned at the easy way he joked, as if the past eight years hadn't even happened. She knew Ash was easy going, but surely even he would be a little cross to have his estranged wife show up on his doorstep after all this time.

"That was easy." May commented as Ash crossed the threshold with Misty's bag as hostage.

"Too easy." She replied. As much as she'd hoped this would go smoothly, she had been sure that wasn't possible.

May just offered her a non-plussed look before following Ash inside, leaving Misty stood outside alone.

Was it really going to be this simple? Just show up with divorce papers to be signed, complete with a smile and pat on the back before sending her back to New York? Part of her had actually wanted Ash to be angry with her, it had been a while since she'd had an honest to god argument.

Sure, there were little spats and disagreements with Rudy but never a major argument. When her and Ash fought, it was an all-out war. It was big, it was explosive, it was messy and it always ended in the best make up sex.

Slowly, Misty made her way up the stairs. It was surreal being here, back in her home town, back with the man that had sent her running in the first place. As she stepped inside, she felt an overwhelming sense of warmth, almost as if she was coming home. Which was strange considering she'd never stepped foot in this house before.

But when ever she thought of home she didn't think of her family, didn't think of the extravagant house with the pool she shared with her sisters. She always thought of the rundown flat she rented with Ash, it may have been brief but it made been some of the happiest memories she had.

Misty was about to follow the sound of voices she heard in the kitchen when something on the wall caught her eye.

She ran her finger along a picture hanging in the hall, Ash with that signature smirk had his arm wrapped around his Mum, god how she'd missed Delia. She'd been like the mother Misty had always wanted, always there for her no matter what she did. Though, Delia probably wouldn't even give her the time of day now.

There was an unknown blunette girl with the pair, her whole body wrapped around Ash's arm. Misty begrudged the jealousy she felt at the intimate gesture, if she had a fiancé then Ash was allowed have a girlfriend.

"Hey, would you mind taking your shoes off?" Ash asked, sticking his head round the kitchen door. "The wife drilled that into me and I can't shift the habit."

With a wink, he vanished leaving her mystified once again. How was he so relaxed about all this?

She took her shoes off and placed them next to Ash's on instinct, the old and naïve Misty used to find it so romantic to have them lined up like that. But now it was just a reminder of how much they'd changed and that they weren't the people they once were. Misty's Louboutin's sat next to Ash's work boots just showed how different their worlds were.

"Do you still take two sugars in your coffee?" Ash asked as flicked on the kettle. "Or have you outgrown your sweet tooth?"

"As if!" May replied as Misty sat next to her at the kitchen table. "The girl would forgo the coffee and spoon sugar straight into her mouth if she could."

"Thanks May." She muttered.

"So, I have to ask." Ash started as he came to sit down at the table with their drinks. "Where have you been living these past eight years?"

Misty bit her lip, she knew she couldn't avoid the topic forever but the slight normalcy had been quite nice while it had lasted.

"We live in New York." May answered for her. "We started out in a bedsit which you can only imagine how grim that was. But we worked hard and now we live in a pent house suite. Well, for now, Misty will probably want somewhere bigger and better now that she's…"

"Yes, thank you May." She growled.

"You didn't leave me for her, did you?" Ash asked, eyes flicking between the two of them. Again, before Misty could even respond May unleashed her own personal brand of word vomit.

"She wishes!" May boomed with a laugh. "No, I'm just a friend. It was really quite serendipitous that we met when we did, and now we're practically sisters. I'm also the only person outside of the state of Florida that even knows you exist."

"Are you now?" He smiled, casually blowing on his coffee.

"I mean, I know the bare minimum." May continued. "This one has been pretty tight lipped about the whole thing and there's only so much you can find out on the internet but I've done pretty well. And can I just say your Facebook picture doesn't do you justice?"

"Thanks, I think?" Ash laughed. "So, what have you got planned for your stay in sunny Florida?"

"Disney World." May shouted at the same time as Misty finally spoke up.

"Why are you being so blasé about this? I literally turn up out of the blue after eight years and you're asking what I'm doing with my holiday time?" She rubbed her temple.

"Sorry sweetie, but we have company and I have a little more tact than to divulge into our failed marriage." He smiled, and for the first time Misty noticed it was fake. It had all been fake. Every joke, every smile, every wink had been a cover.

"May, could you go to the living room please?" Misty said with an equally fake smile.

"Yeah, sure." May nodded, picking up her coffee and heading into the other room.

"And shut the door." She called after her retreating form.

"Ugh! Yes mum!" She snapped, slamming the door.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, the only sound was Misty's nails tapping impatiently against the table.

"Just say something!" She called out.

"What exactly do you want me to say?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Anything!"

Ash rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Fine, not sure why I have to be the bigger person considering I'm not the one who pissed off without leaving so much as a note." He sipped his coffee. "You obviously haven't come back here out of the goodness of you heart, so why bother?"

"I'm getting married." Misty admitted, she decided there wasn't really any point in beating around the bush. She may as well be direct.

"Of course, you are." He crossed his arms. "And how does this new man feel about marrying damaged goods?"

"Hey, that's not fair!" She protested.

"No, you're right. To be damaged you would have had to have cared in the first place." He quipped.

"I did care! Jesus Ash, I loved you so much, I just…" She trailed off, she just what? Was there any point in trying to justify what she did? Even she knew it was bad form.

"You loved me? Don't make me laugh." Ash chuckled bitterly. "That's why you ran off without even having one fucking conversation with me about our relationship."

"I was young and stupid, I know what I did was wrong but we all make mistakes in the past." She pleaded.

"I get that you were young, but what about when you grew up? You never came back, you never tried to make it right." He said.

Misty opened and closed her mouth uselessly, how could she respond when Ash had shut her down so spectacularly? She'd always justified it by saying she was young, she'd made a mistake. But not once had she even thought about fixing it, about righting her wrong.

"Exactly." Ash said, grabbing the cups and heading over to the sink.

"What do you want me say?" Misty asked.

"What do I want you to say?" He asked, spinning around to face her again. "I want you to fucking apologise! I want you to say sorry for breaking my heart. I came home and you were just gone Misty, do you realise how hard that was for me?"

"I… I'm sorry Ash, I'm so, so sorry. I know what I did was the coward's way out and I've regretted it ever since. But even you have to admit we were having relationship problems." She said.

"Of course, I know that, I could have easily given up as well but surprisingly I stuck it out. Thought we were both ready to figure out what our problems were and work on them, then low and behold you'd run off."

"Look, I'm really trying here. I said I'm sorry!"

"Funnily enough, after eight years 'I'm sorry' doesn't really seem satisfactory enough. You might have just run off and forgot us but I didn't." He scoffed.

"I didn't forget, don't you dare accuse me of that! I was always thinking about you." Misty said, _worrying about you_ was added as a silent after thought.

"Just long enough to jump down the aisle with the first man who looked your way?" He asked.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes. "And you've been a monk all these years?"

"Well, your little friend out there isn't the only one who noticed I've aged like a fine wine." He winked.

But Misty refused to let them fall back into banter, because once Ash put on the joking façade again it would be difficult for her to get him back again. It was one of the things that drove her insane about him, the way he'd try to end arguments with jokes and pretend they had never happened. As if they could just pause all their anger and go back to the playful teasing.

It might have worked when she was a teenager but she wasn't letting it slide now she was more mature. They were finishing what they started whether he wanted to or not.

"Look, I didn't come here to argue. I came for closure, for both of us." Misty reassured him after Ash rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay, and how are we going to get that exactly?"

Without a word, Misty pulled out the divorce papers from her bag and handed them to Ash. She didn't have to say what they were; it didn't take a genius to work it out and all the sign here tabs were a dead giveaway.

"We need to draw a line in the sand, finish what we started." She said, holding a pen out.

But Ash didn't take it, instead he tossed the papers in the bin. Misty was very tempted to pull them out again and hit him over the head with them but she forced herself to be calm.

"So, what? I'm just supposed to sign them so you can toddle back to New York and marry your little lover boy?" He frowned.

"Well, yes." She bit her lip, it didn't sound so great when he said it like that.

"Can I ask what makes you think after all these years I owe you anything?" He laughed.

"You'd get your freedom back as well." She walked over to him, ready to get down on her knees and beg if she had to.

"I've been pretty free without the divorce." He shrugged.

"But what if you want to get married one day? We'd have to go through all this again but with you flying to New York." She attempted to reason with him, but the way he just rose an eyebrow at her she knew she as talking to a brick wall. "Let's save the air fare and sort it now.

"Funnily enough, after our experience I'm not exactly running to the alter." He poked her nose, reminding Misty just how close she'd got. Even in anger she found herself getting dragged into him.

"Just sign the god damn papers." She pleaded.

"Or what? You'll leave me, too late you already did." He smirked.

Misty hated that already she'd fallen right back into the same old trap with Ash, the fighting, the frustration, the way her heart beat quicker with every heated word. She hated that it was the most alive she had felt in years. She was lost, she didn't know what else to do so she did what she always did when Ash drove her to the edge of anything.

She screamed.

"Jesus Christ Misty!" Ash shouted, covering his ears.

"You irritate me Ash Ketchum!" She complained, extenuating each word with a poke to his chest.

"You love it." He teased.

"Is everyone okay? I heard screaming?" May asked, sticking her head through the door and causing Misty to jump a foot back as if she'd been stung.

"We're fine." Misty muttered, grabbing the papers out the bin. "This isn't over Ketchum, I'm not leaving until I get these papers signed."

"Then you're going to be stuck with me for a very long time." He ruffled her hair and walked over to his fridge. "Won't you ladies stay for dinner, I wasn't expecting company but I'm sure I can rustle something up."

"We really should be going." May said, awkwardly pointing towards the door. Not that they had anywhere to go but she could sense the tension was thick in the room.

"Nonsense, you must be tired from the flight. Let me cook for you. It's the least I can do." Ash pouted slightly at the thought of May leaving and gave her his best pleading look, and Misty knew from experience it was impossible to say no.

"I suppose a little food wouldn't hurt." May relented.

"Great." He winked. "Mist, you still like stuffed peppers?"

"Don't even think about it." She warned.

"I wouldn't dare."

…

It was civilised, strangely so considering the history her and Ash shared. But just like Misty had predicted, he'd acted like the argument never happened, the last eight years never happened and was his usual charming self. Misty was sure May was enjoying being wined and dined so much she'd be begging Ash to sign the papers herself in a minute.

But as May moved onto her sixth glass of wine and Misty's own eyes were feeling surprisingly heavy, she knew it was time to make a move.

"We should probably head to a hotel before they shut reception." Misty said, casting a nervous eye at the clock, they would probably be dangerously close to not getting anywhere to stay.

"Just stay here." Ash offered, as if they were old friends.

"No, we can't do that." Misty frantically shook her head.

"Now, what kind of husband would I be if I left you to pay for a hotel room?" He frowned, as if the idea of the girls leaving was preposterous.

"A good one?" She suggested, earning a loud, drunk laugh from May.

"I've had too much to drink to drive you to a decent hotel and it's too late to get a taxi on your own. You're staying."

"And they say chivalry is dead." Misty rolled her eyes.

"I've got a spare room and a double bed. You decided which one you want and I'll be waiting for one of you lucky ladies in my room." He teased.

"Wouldn't a good husband offer us the double and take the spare himself?" She shouted after him as he walked up the stairs.

"I'm not that good." He chuckled.

"I'll share with him." May bit her lip as she watched his tight, jean covered ass ascend the stairs.

"No you will not." Misty shook her head. "You're drunk."

"And? You don't think he'd take advantage of me, do you?" She gasped, but her smile showed that she would love nothing more.

"No, I think it would probably be the other way around." She laughed, pulling May off the sofa and dragging her too the stairs.

"Hey Misty?"

"Hm?"

"He seems nice, why did you leave him?" May frowned, as if niceness was the only thing a relationship needed to survive.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm not the nice one?" She asked with a teasing smile, dropping May onto the spare bed.

"Never! You're my best friend and I'm an excellent judge of character." She smiled, grabbing Misty around the neck to kiss her head. "Night night."

"Night night May." Misty laughed softly before heading towards the door.

"Wait!" May bolted up in bed. "If I'm in the spare where are you going to sleep?"

"With Ash."

"You can't! You're married." She slapped her hands against her cheeks in outrage.

"Yeah, too Ash."

"Oh yeah! Then it's fine then." She smiled, satisfied with this solution.

Before Misty was even out the door May was flopped back on her back, obviously had no intention to change out her clothes from the day or even get under the covers.

Misty walked across the landing before freezing outside what she assumed was Ash's room, her heart beating in double time at the thought of what lay beyond the door.

It felt weird to know she'd be getting back in a bed with Ash, Misty felt almost as nervous as the first time. Not their first-time having sex, that had embarrassingly been in the back of Ash's beat-up Peugeot 106 with the broken heaters so they'd had to wipe the windows clean of condensation afterwards. The first they'd just spooned and Misty realised she'd fallen in love, what she'd planned to be something fun before passing her exams, going to university and getting out of this town had turned into something serious. And, at the time, that had terrified her. She'd almost ran then too, but seeing Ash's warm eyes smiling up at her she just couldn't do it. Deep down she knew that's why she had snuck out on their relationship, because she'd never be able to look Ash in the eye and go. Those brown eyes always made her weak and they'd have made it impossible to leave.

"I have to admit, I'm glad it's you and not your little follower." He smirked when Misty finally opened the door.

"I may not be your biggest fan right now but even then, I wouldn't subject you to sharing a bed with a drunk May." She laughed, noticing her suitcase open on the floor.

Obviously, Ash had already decided who he would be spending the night with. She walked over to her suitcase and purposely ignored the way the cover slipped down his chest as he sat up. How could she forget Ash slept in nothing but boxers?

And he wasn't a scrappy teenager anymore, his hard labouring job obviously paid off because those pecs were enough to make any woman leave her knickers at the door. Not Misty of course, she was stronger than that.

Least she hoped.

"I meant what I said Ash." Misty started riffling through her suitcase to find her pyjamas, wishing she'd packed more than a silk cami and short set. "I'm not leaving without those papers signed."

"And I meant when I said I don't owe you anything." He shrugged.

"You're not doing it for me." She groaned.

"No, I'm refusing on behalf of your husband to be, he could do without the heartache of the runaway bride." He half smiled.

"How generous of you." She scoffed before placing her clothes on the bed.

She reached down for the bottom of her top and pulled it up her waist, only to freeze when she realised Ash had no intention of averting his eyes. Instead he seemed quite content to watch her rather closely.

"At least look away while I change." She frowned.

"Please Misty, I took your virginity I don't think you have to worry about getting changed in front of me." He laughed through his nose.

"That doesn't mean you're allowed to see me naked whenever you feel like!" She scolded him, grabbing a pillow and throwing it in his face.

"If I can remind you." He started, moving the pillow away from his face. "Of an evening we spent together with a polaroid camera, you had no shame then."

"That was different, we were married then!" She protested, almost forgetting they'd even done that. They'd both assumed it would be sexy to take photos as they fooled around but it certainly killed the mood when you had to sit and shake between each shot.

"We still are."

"Regardless, you can't see it now."

"Fine, I can just look at the pictures if I'm desperate." He teased with a smirk.

"You still have them?" She shrieked.

"Yeah, they got me through many lonely nights." He winked.

"God, you disgust me!" She gave him a look before grabbing her clothes off the bed. "I'm changing in the bathroom."

She stomped across the landing to the bathroom, trying to ignore Ash's laughter that was floating after her. How was it possible to be eight years older and still be the same, immature person?

But that's why she'd always liked Ash, that boyish charm had always been what attracted her in the first place. The carefree innocence he managed to cling to was what she had fallen in love with in the first place so she could hardly be angry that he was still that person.

She was the one who had left and changed, she'd become distant and cold compared to the naïve, romantic she had once been. Younger Misty would be shocked at who she became but everyone has to grow up sometime.

With a deep breath she headed back to the room, it was only for one night. She could handle that.

"What's this?" Ash asked, spinning a slip of material around his finger.

"A sleep mask." She made a grab for it but Ash moved it out her reach.

"Of course it is, you've become so high maintenance in my absence." He shook his head

"Look, I'm not in the mood for these games. Just give me the mask so I can sleep." She held her hand out.

"Nah."

Misty inhaled sharply through her nose, why did Ash insist in riling her up? And if his smile was anything to go by, he was loving every minute of it. But she wouldn't get angry, she wouldn't shout. May was asleep in the next room and she was getting the mask back in a calm manner.

"Let me have my mask or I will take it from you." Misty reasoned, quite proud of how level her voice sounded.

"I'd like to see you try." He challenged.

Without thinking Misty launched herself at the bed but, just to prove how well he knew her, Ash predicted the movement. He quickly crawled to the other end of the bed, mask still held high above his head.

"Come on Mist, you're going to have to do better than that." He shook his head in mock disappointment.

"I'm just getting started." She said, scurrying across the bed.

She knew to an outsider this would look ridiculous, the two of them crawling around a bed all for a sleep mask and the rational part of her mind begged her to give up and sleep without it. But she realised this wasn't an argument, another petty need to one up each other. It was a game.

God, how long had it been since she had been playful? The last time she had messed around for the sake of having fun? She and Rudy never played like this, she always thought that was what came with a grown-up relationship. Yet, here were her and Ash, two adults laughing loudly and enjoying the game.

Once she was finally close enough, she jumped onto Ash until she was straddling his lap and momentarily forgetting how little clothing they were each wearing. He'd obviously upgraded from loose fitting boxers to boxer briefs, they were sinfully tight and left nothing to the imagination. And she could feel every inch of this new, improved Ash against her body.

She had to force down a shiver at being this close to him in so long, like a siren song she didn't even realise was calling her she'd missed his warmth. She'd missed his touch, there was a familiarity here that she hadn't yet got with Rudy.

"Now what?" Ash licked his lips.

"Give it to me." She whispered, as if telling him a great secret.

"Make me."

"The walls are thin, keep it in your pants until I fall asleep!" May unceremoniously shouted from her bedroom.

And suddenly Misty was hit with reality, the real reason she had come. She was here to end her marriage to Ash not jump his bones the first opportunity she got. Using his momentary distraction to her advantage, Misty grabbed the eye mask and rolled onto her side of the bed.

"Well, good night." She said, turning her back to him.

"G'night princess." He laughed, flicking the bedside light off and drowning the room in darkness.

All too quickly, Misty heard the familiar sounds of Ash's heavy breathing – he always did fall asleep easily. But for her it was more of a struggle, she shouldn't be here. She should be at a hotel, saying good night to her fiancé who she hadn't even spoken to since she arrived bar a text to say she'd landed.

Instead she was in bed with another man, who made her heartbeat faster than it had in years.

…

 _Very dialogue heavy, oops! Also not sure I'm happy with how I portrayed Ash :/ but what's done is done_


	4. Chapter 4

_I try... I try so hard to be more regular with my updates and yet I always fail! Sorry_

…

It had been a while since Misty woke up naturally, what with work during the week and wedding plans at the weekend, her alarm always seemed to be blaring. It was a nice change of pace to just wake with the gentle rhythm of her body, having had enough sleep.

She stretched slightly, grinning when she felt the familiar warmth of a body on her cheek. Misty hummed in pleasure as she curled into the war chest underneath her. It was always such a comfort to wake up to the sound of a steady heartbeat, and it was a rarity.

Rudy wasn't much of a cuddler, he barely liked to spoon, let alone let Misty drape her whole body across him. Not only that, he always woke up earlier – insisted lie ins just wasted the day. Misty never usually got a chance to trap him in a sleepy hug, and maybe a little something more, before he was up.

Slowly, Misty trailed her hand lower, winding down his pecs towards his stomach. She suddenly froze, that was not Rudy's stomach. His stomach was thin and soft, this stomach was hard and defined.

"You tease." A deep voice rumbled from behind her head, Misty's eyes flying open in realisation. "You can't stop there."

"Shit!" Misty cursed, pushing herself backwards. Unfortunately, she was closer to the edge of the bed than she realised and she ended up in a heap on the floor.

She heard Ash laughing loudly as the bed springs creaked under his weight, he leant over the edge of the bed and laughed even harder when he saw her.

"You're sending me some pretty mixed signals young lady." He teased, holding his hand out to pull her back up.

"Piss off." She rolled her eyes, but allowed him to move her all the same. "I clearly thought you were someone else."

"I figured as much as your hand seemed to be sneaking down to my…"

"You took advantage." She hissed, quickly cutting off his sentence. She didn't need a reminder of where she was planning to take the morning.

"Me?" He scoffed. "I was innocently lying there, you were the one who was all over me."

"Don't remind me." She grumbled, running her fingers through her hair and finding her rouge eye mask.

"I forgot how much of a snuggler you are." Ash grinned, reaching over and pinching her cheeks.

"You're a pain." She snorted, shaking her head.

"And yet you married me." He winked, tapping her on the nose. "Right, shall we pick off were we left off.

Misty frowned at him as he shuffled back under the covers and held his arm to her in invitation.

"I'm engaged." She reminded him.

"And I'm married." He rebutted. "But I won't tell if you don't tell."

"Ash." She warned.

"Come on, what's a little platonic spooning between two friends who used to be intimate?"

She knew he was joking, but god did that idea sound appealing. She did miss a lazy day in bed, and they were in abundant when she'd been married to Ash. He didn't take much persuasion to waste an entire morning with hugs and lazy kisses.

But she had to remind herself that was the difference between a youthful relationship and an adult one. When you're younger there is nothing more important than love, your other half is all that you can think about at any given moment. When you're an adult you have responsibilities to think about, Saturday morning shopping before the crowds pick up, cleaning the grout out the shower to name a few.

Lazy days in bed were a thing of the past.

"Well?" Ash prompted with a wink.

Before Misty could respond, they both heard a crashing in the kitchen. Clearly, a hungover May had decided she needed something to eat. Misty was so glad she'd brought her best friend as a buffer, she'd saved her without even meaning to.

"We better check on her." Misty bit her lip but Ash was already climbing out of bed and heading towards his dresser.

"I'm so glad we decided to adopt a thirty-year-old daughter." He sighed, grabbing a pair of tracksuits and a top from the drawers.

Misty watched him in disappointment, she wouldn't be complaining if he spent the rest of the day in just his boxer. But knowing May, they could do without the drooling.

Once again, Misty deeply regretted only bringing her silk cami and shorts. She had no shame in front of either of the other people in the house but it somehow seemed in bad taste to be strutting around her ex's house in such little clothing.

Ash seemed to sense her discomfort because he was quickly grabbing his dressing gown off the back of the door and throwing it at her. It was soft, as if it was brand new, he obviously still believed that dressing gowns were for Christmas morning and no other day. She'd often teased him mercilessly about it but it somehow made Christmas that much more special, the two of them by the fire, wrapped up in their dressing gowns, opening what little presents they could afford. It wasn't much of a tradition but it was theirs and she adored it.

"Thanks." She muttered, pulling on his dressing gown. Her senses were filled with Ash's scent and it was so comforting, even after all these years he still smelt exactly the same. He was still the boy she'd fallen head over heels for.

"Come on." He said, walking out the room and gesturing with her head for Misty to follow.

…

When they finally made it downstairs, the top half of May's body was buried inside Ash's fridge. Clearly desperately searching for something.

"Morning lovebirds." She winked as she produced a pack of butter from way in the back. "How you expect me to whip up a decent breakfast without any bacon is beyond me!"

Misty watched her in disbelief as she floated around the kitchen as if she lived there, still shamelessly dressed in her clothes from the day before.

"Why are you making breakfast?" Misty asked.

"Well, what kind of guest would I be if I didn't make breakfast for you both?" She grinned, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm a guest too you know?" She frowned, sitting down at the table anyway. She wasn't going to turn down a cooked breakfast.

"And yet I woke up alone in the guest bedroom alone." May teased with a knowing twinkle in her eyes, Misty prayed to god May hadn't stuck her head into the master bedroom before she'd stumbled down the stairs. She'd never live it down if she'd spotted her and Ash cuddling.

"Only because I wasn't squeezing into a tiny single bed with your drunk ass." She stuck her tongue out as Ash sat down beside her, his arm automatically leaning against the back of her chair. Old habits obviously die hard.

"Sure. Nice dressing gown." She winked, Misty blushing like a teenager caught by their parents.

"Bite me." She mumbled.

"Now, now ladies. That's quite enough for one morning because soon I will be forced to pick a side and that will be impossible for me to do." Ash shook his head solemnly. "My wife or the woman making me breakfast."

"I'd happily take on both those roles." May smiled.

"May, ixnay." He hissed, gesturing to Misty.

"Right, gotcha." She winked.

"What's for breakfast?" Misty rolled her eyes, she hadn't been hungry until she'd smelt sausage in the oven.

"A full English." She smiled proudly. "Well, bar the bacon."

"Shocking." She shook her head.

"I'm sure you'll survive." Ash assured her, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"But at what cost?" She sighed dramatically.

Misty jumped as she heard her phone ring, still on the kitchen counter from where she'd left it when they'd first arrived. It would be Rudy, she was sure of it, he'd be worried. She'd been gone nearly 24 hours and only spoken to him once. What sort of fiancé was she?

"That will be Rudy." She announced pointlessly.

"Best not leave him waiting then." Ash replied, letting his hand drop and Misty instantly missed the warmth.

Misty nodded and slowly got out the chair, almost as if she was hoping he'd ring off. But he'd only call back, because that is what a loving and caring partner would do. She needed to remember that and remember why she was here. Get the papers signed and get married, that was the plan and she didn't need any deviations.

"Misty!" Rudy said as soon as she picked up the phone. "I've been worried sick."

"Yeah, sorry. It's been kinda hectic here." She said, feeling very conscious of the eyes on her back.

"Oh, you free to talk now?" He asked, sympathetically. Misty almost wanted to laugh. If he knew what was really going on he wouldn't be nearly as sympathetic.

"Course I am, free as bird." She smiled, deciding to slip out the back door into the garden.

She smiled as she was instantly hit with the morning warmth, nothing like New York where the grass was still wet with dew at this hour. The Florida sun was already rising and already heating up everything it touched. She sighed in bliss, maybe when they were a little bit more settled they could buy a holiday home out here, something to visit when they needed a break. Although, how relaxing would it be if Misty had to spend the whole time stopping her past from meeting her present?

"Sorry I haven't been in contact, what with arriving and getting checked in there's just so much on my plate." She lied, instantly feeling guilty.

"Don't worry, I understand. I'm probably the furthest thing from your mind with everything you have to contend with. Have you seen your family yet?" He asked.

"Briefly." She bit her lip, but what was a few white lies on top of such a big secret when all was said and done?

"How's that going?"

"Some teething problems." She grumbled, thinking back to the unsigned divorce papers. She honestly thought she'd be done with Ash by now and would genuinely be starting to patch things up with her family – while also swearing them all to secrecy about her first failed marriage.

"Well, I'm sure it won't be long before you've sorted everything out." Rudy reassured her. "Nobody can resist you forever."

"Thanks." She laughed, wishing she was back in Rudy's townhouse, drinking his posh filtered coffees and nibbling on pastries. It was simpler back home.

"While I've got you, I've been thinking more about the venue." He said excitedly, Misty felt her stomach knot. At this rate there would be no wedding.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, my Mum will be absolutely crushed if we don't have it in a church – you know what she's like."

"Mhm." Misty agreed, although she was worried she might combust if she tried to fool the gods by wearing white at a church wedding.

"And if we just pander to her then the rest of the day will run smoothly." He tried to reason with Misty.

"We shouldn't have to pander, it's our wedding. We shouldn't be forced into a church." She groaned, Misty was not too thrilled about her new mother-in-law to be. She had a tendency to butt in a little too much, god knows what she'd be like if they had kids.

Misty turned around to see Ash watching her through the kitchen window, before she could be a little creeped out by the action, he mimed drinking while holding up the kettle. Misty gave him a quick nod.

"She's not forcing me, I even agree with her. It would be nice to have something more traditional." Rudy huffed, another problem with her mother-in-law to be was that she had her son wrapped around her finger.

"Rudy, sweetie, it's me. I am traditional?" She attempted a joke to lighten the mood.

Once Ash had put the kettle down, he held up two fingers before miming dropping sugar, and again Misty nodded.

"No, but I thought you might consider it for me." Rudy whined.

Next Ash held two fingers up to his head in make shift horns, which had Misty frowning. He pointed at her before making the horns again, as if it made the question any clearer.

"What?" She mouthed.

Ash rolled his eyes before changing tactic, instead he started milking the air. Misty laughed slightly despite herself before giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Misty? Are you listening to me?" Rudy asked, slight annoyance in his voice.

"What? I mean yes." She replied automatically.

"So, you'll consider it?" He prompted.

"Yes, fine. But please no old gothic churches with huge spires and towering stained-glass windows. Something a little modern, please?" She begged.

"Of course, anything for you." He quickly agreed but Misty couldn't help but feel like she'd lost the battle. "I'll check out some places and let you know."

"Shouldn't you wait until I get back?" She asked, surely planning the wedding was something they'd do together.

"Why waste time? I'll narrow it down and we'll look at the best together." Rudy dismissed her. "Look, I've got to go but call me later? Please, I don't want to wait until tomorrow to hear from you."

"Course, sorry." She apologised again.

"Don't worry about it. I love you."

"Love you too." Misty said hanging up.

She stood in the garden for a while, uselessly staring at her phone. Why did it feel like she was being muscled out of her own wedding?

"Misty!" May screamed, leaning out the door. "Get that sweet tush in here, breakfast is up!"

…

After breakfast, there was another round of hot drinks prepared and they found themselves in the living room watching awful day time TV. The whole situation was strangely domestic if Misty was being honest. It felt like nothing had changed, that Ash and her had let another friend crash the night and were just waiting for the hangovers to clear.

"He's not the father, I'm telling you." May said into her tea. "Never trust a woman who thinks Ugg boots and a denim skirt is an acceptable look."

"Jesus Christ." Misty rolled her head back onto the sofa and inadvertently onto Ash's arm which had once again managed to sneak its way behind her.

She knew she should discourage this behaviour but it was so painfully Ash that she couldn't bring herself to. Even when they'd just been friends, Ash always found subtle ways to be close by, a reassurance in a way. And it wasn't just her, it was most of his friends as well. It was just who he was, he was a physical guy and a couple of reprimands wasn't going to change that.

"What? You know I'm right." May huffed.

"You used to wear Ugg's and denim skirts." She groaned, in fact they'd both felt extremely chic when they'd managed to finally afford a pair of real ones rather than knock offs from a market stall.

"Yeah, in my foolish youth. Wouldn't be seen dead in it now." She rolled her eyes, as if she were shocked Misty would ever think otherwise. Ash snorted but didn't say anything, he much preferred to just listen to the squabbles.

Misty's head shot up at the sound of a key in the lock, her heart suddenly racing at the thought of who it could be. Seeing Ash again had been one thing but she really didn't think she could handle another face from the past.

What if it was Delia? How could she look her in the eye knowing she'd run off, leaving her only son heartbroken? After taking sacred vows to love him for the rest of her life only to run off at the first hurdle. She'd be lucky if Delia would even spit in her direction now as apposed to the hug she longed for.

"Ash?" A feminine voice called out, but it certainly wasn't Delia.

A young girl walked into the room, she had a stunning smile and effortless style that would have seemed out of place in New York but fit in perfectly in Ash's humble abode. It was the girl from the photo and she was even more beautiful in real life.

Her smile dropped as she scanned the room, a girl in last nights outfit and another in her boyfriend's clothes was hardly going to be pleasant viewing.

"Hey Dawn." Ash greeted casually, eyes never leaving the screen as if he was heavily invested in the results of the paternity test but Misty knew from past experience this was just his avoidance technique. Ignore the problem and it was bound to go away. It was Ash Ketchum 101.

But this new girl was clearly not letting him get away with it.

"Ash, who are these people?" She asked through a tight-lipped smile, Misty wanted to just bury herself in the dressing gown until the moment was over. Unlike May, whose eyes were wide and clearly ready for a drama.

"Sorry, where are my manners." He laughed, Ash's second tactic was turning the problem into a joke and Misty cringed as he misread the room. "This is my wife Misty and her friend May."

"Stop calling me that." Misty hissed, but her protests were ignored.

"Misty, meet my girlfriend Dawn." He gestured between the three women as he did his introductions and Misty almost wanted to slap his hand for being so stupid.

"Is this some kind of joke Ash?" Dawn frowned, eyeing up Misty with distaste. "Because if it is, I don't find it funny."

"No joke, we've been married for… how long has it been now Mist?" He asked.

"Ten years." May helpfully supplied, long forgotten was the paternity test when there was a real-life domestic unfolding before her eyes.

"That's right, ten years." He clicked his fingers, as if he'd suddenly remembered.

"Look, someone better explain to me what the hell is going on soon or else I'm out of here." She warned, glaring at Misty as if it were somehow her fault this was all happening. She supposed in a way it was but Ash was in the wrong too.

"Why don't we give you two some space?" Misty suggested, uncurling her legs from underneath herself and standing tall. "May and I need to freshen up anyway."

"But there's only one shower." May laughed.

"Now May!" Misty snapped.

"Fine, jeez." She reluctantly agreed.

Misty felt like a dead man walking as she left the room, Dawn's glare following her all the way. If looks could kill she would have dropped then and there, it would have certainly solved some of her problems.

"Stop, I want to listen." May whined as Misty dragged her up the stairs.

"No, we are not." She instructed, practically throwing May into the spare room and slamming the door shut behind them.

…

Dawn waited until she heard the two sets of footsteps make their way into the guest bedroom before she spoke, she didn't need those two listening to her. It was humiliating enough to not know that your boyfriend had a wife of ten years, but even worse to find out because she'd clearly spent the night with him.

Her friends had always gushed to her about how lucky she was, Ash was such a nice guy but not too serious. He made everyone smile effortlessly with easy going nature and quick jokes. The perfect catch. They'd eat their words if they knew the truth.

"I mean it Ash, give me one good reason why I shouldn't just walk right out that door." She warned, hands on her hips.

"Because the first time I've seen her eight years?" He offered, and suddenly Dawn hated his lack of ability to take anything seriously.

"Oh, that's fine then." She scoffed. "It's only counts if you'd seen her in the past five."

"Look, she turned up on my doorstep yesterday out of the blue. What was I supposed to do?" He groaned.

"Turn her away, like any decent boyfriend would do." She shouted, the thought of this girl strutting around Ash's house since yesterday made her blood boil.

"She had nowhere to go, it's what a decent human would do." He defended himself.

"And what's she doing back after all this time then?" Dawn probed. "Looking to reconnect?"

"Christ no." Ash shook his head. "Wants me to sign some divorce papers, got herself a new fiancé."

"Oh." Dawn deflated slightly, least she wouldn't have to fight anyone for her man.

"Will you calm down now?" He asked. "And sit down for god's sake, I don't like having you looming over me."

Reluctantly Dawn dropped down onto the sofa, leaving a wide gap between them to show Ash he wasn't completely forgiven but she wasn't as mad as before.

"And what? If I hadn't come over today, she would have just slipped off with the papers and I wouldn't have been any the wiser that she existed?" She crossed her arms.

"It's not exactly the best ice breaker on a first date. Here's three fun facts about me I like Pina coladas and getting caught in the rain, oh, and I have a wife I haven't seen since I was twenty." He rolled his eyes.

"I think we're a little beyond awkward first date small talk now." Dawn frowned.

"I know, but some things are just better best forgotten. When I tell people that I came home from work one day to find her gone their opinion of me changes. See, like that!" He exclaimed at softening expression.

"Sorry." She bit her lip, but all she could picture was a young Ash coming home to his new wife just to find an empty home. All traces of her gone.

"Besides." He said, moving closer now that he knew Dawn had mostly forgiven me. "Have you told me about every single one of your exs."

"I guess not." She admitted, leaning into his hand that was gently caressing her cheek.

"We all have skeletons in our closets, mine just seems to have stumbled it's way back into the light." He joked with a soft smile.

"You promise nothing happened last night?" Dawn asked, she knew Ash was a bit of a flirt but she never thought he'd actually follow through with anything.

"Promise." He smiled.

"And now she's got her papers signed she'll be leaving?"

"Sure." He nodded, leaning in for a kiss.

Ash decided it wasn't worth mentioning he'd refused to sign them, it would only cause more upset. It wasn't as if he was denying as some last-ditch attempt to save their marriage, he knew that that ship had well and truly sailed. He was doing this out of principle. Misty couldn't ignore for almost a decade and expect him to be putty in her hands again. If she wanted his damn signature so badly she'd have to work for it, Ash would make sure of it.

…


End file.
